In the dark is still a light
by PenPusher4
Summary: A certain firebender and a certain waterbender fight, and end up stuck in a cave.How are Katara and Zuko going to handle this without killing each other...or falling in love ? Zutara


Disclaimer : I don´t own Avatar, Nick does (...I guess)

_Chapter 1 : A plan begins to form_

* * *

+ Avatar Camp +

„Man, I´m stuffed for now," moaned Sokka, as he patted his full belly.

"But I won´t say no to a little dessert…Aang…?" With a pleading look he considered the boy next to him.

"Gosh, Sokka ! Now let him eat in peace, will you !"She snapped at him from the side.

"What´s the problem, sis ? I've just _got _to eat a lot, you know, I´m still growing…and besides Aang doesn´t have to eat that much, since he's the Avatar."

It was pretty much like a volcanic eruption.

"Would you please just stop for a moment, pushing this whole "Avatar-stuff" !

I´ve had enough of _Why don´t you ask Aang if he could help you, since he´s the Avatar and all _or _Aang was _supposed _to see with his Avatar abilities, that a storm was coming up_ !

And _if_ someone´s still growing, and has to eat a lot due to this, then its Aang and not you, aren´t I right, Aang ?"

The boy in question looked slightly helpless, and certainly uncomfortable in his skin.

He gulped a few times before he answered, "To be frank, I´m already stuffed. So I wouldn´t mind, if Sokka-" Before Aang even had the slightest chance of ending his sentence, Sokka had already grabbed his bowl out of his hands, and begun to gobble it up in the most noisy way.

"I simply don't believe it.." Resigning she made her way to the forest, to give all her thoughts free room.

_Men…_she thought to herself, as she walked through the woods.

_Just why do they always have to stick together ?_

But just one second later, she was ashamed of that thought.

_And it wasn´t like they really had stuck together…_

…_more that one was quietly convinced by the other…_

…_Aang simply has to learn, to prevail himself more and not to take any shit from others…_

…_But what else can you expect from a twelve-year old who hangs out with my brother all day ?_

Quietly she smiled into herself.

…_I wonder if Prince Zuko also has to put up with someone ?_

_Wait a moment…_

_Just why am I thinking about him right now ?_

…_not so much about him personally, but his character_

…_if only Aang would be just a little as able to prevail as the prince of the firenation…_

…

…_just what am I thinking !_

_It wouldn´t be good at all , if Aang was like this stupid and ridiculous guy !_

_Not even for a little bit !_

…_he should just stay the way he already is… _

Happy that she was able to make a decision, she walked back to their camp, and to the by now finally stuffed Sokka.

Fire navy +

A close pound..

..sometimes the peal of the machines..

…or scraps of the conversation of one member of the crew..

…these and such noises were able to be heard, on board of the battleship of the firenation…if someone just wanted to hear them…

But what big was left to pass the time, while again waiting for his uncle to finish the damn game already…

So often Iroh had tried to convince his nephew not to join him in a round of his boars game, but it was, like almost everything with the boy, without success.

_If he just would find a way to relax…_Iroh pondered, as he moved a stone on the eight-angled game board. _He refuses to drink tea, and change his mind with a little game either…Just what am I supposed to do with this boy …? On the other hand…_ considered the old man with a smile…_ I have to admit, that he is doing better every time…almost two hours have passed, and Prince Zuko hasn´t rushed head over heels in yet, to throw the play board from the table, just so that I finally may stop…AND on top of that, he hadn´t poured my tea out of the window…_

Zuko sat, deep in meditation, in his room. The candles that stood in front of him, dimly lit the scanty chattels, while they lightly danced to the tact of his breathing.

But the appearance was deceptive. Inside Zuko the magma was bubbling.

_How dare my uncle test my patience over and over again !_

_Every day since the beginning of the week has been the same !_

_The whole time, I have been put off with the plea, that "he has to end his game first"…such a nonsense to waste all his time with playing ! __Instead, he could help me to finally capture this goddamn Avatar…sometimes I have this feeling, that he doesn´t even want me to return home to my father…_

Without a warning he jumped up, went to the door, tore it open, and let it snap in its clasp with crash, which caused a breath of wind, that extinguished the candles.

Driven from anger and impatience, he headed to the "Playroom" (A/N : Not what you´re thinking again XD) of his uncle, to, also without a warning, open the heavy metal door and rush with a harassed look into the room.

The surprise couldn't have been bigger :

Actually Iroh had wanted to pour some of the relaxing jasmine tea (A/N : OMG I quote !) into his cup, but due to the sudden appearance of his nephew, he was so confused, that he accidentally poured it in the lap of his opponent. (Who left the room screaming after this incident )

"Uncle, we have to talk !…Now" He added, as he noticed the longing way his uncle was starring at his tea and the game board . The old man nodded, and a part of the crew who´d watched the game beetled quietly away, under Zuko´s constant watching eye.

"So, Prince Zuko, what is so important that you want to tell me, that you have to interrupt me during a little round ?" Iroh asked calmly.

_Two whole hours is he calling a "little round"!_

With great effort, Zuko was just able to stop himself from searing the room with his consuming flames.

Once he had calmed down in some degree, he turned again to his uncle.

"It´s about the Avatar…he´d been sighted near this place by someone."

"And of course you want to find out exactly where he´s hiding, so you can capture him, aren´t I right ?

Zuko couldn´t help but hear some kind of sarcastic undertone in his uncle´s voice, but he decided to simply overlook it, since mentioning it would just lead to a discussion, which would end in nothing, which means in the end…it would all be a waste of time.

As if Iroh hadn´t ever said anything, he continued :

"I intend to take the airbender by surprise, with the help of astonishment on my side, and so, not to even let it lead to a fight; and even when I have to, the kid shouldn´t be a real challenge for me.."

_He´s overestimating himself exorbitantly again…but at least I can play in peace while he´s gone…_

After both of them kept silent, and no one gave a sign of restarting a conversation, Zuko became impatient.

"So,..don´t you have something to say to this, uncle ?"

"Even if I did, my dear nephew, you wouldn´t listen to my advice, anyway. So why not save my breath instead ?

The answer to this was a raging flame up from Zuko and the loud bang of the metal door.

* * *

Hope you all liked it ! AND DON´T FORGET TO REVIEW


End file.
